


Confrontation

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur Knows, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: Arthur found out about Merlins magic a week ago. Now he’s gonna confront him about it
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Confrontation

Arthur had been avoiding Merlin since the hunt trip last week, at all cost. George has been serving him, and he would even turn around and walk the other way if they met in a corridor! And Merlin has no idea why. Until now, that is. Arthur had finally called on Merlin to have a talk in his chambers!

”...I know about your magic.” Oh. _That’s_ why he’s been avoiding him. Merlin felt his heart race, but he hadn’t killed him yet! Or told any guards or knights! Heck, he hadn’t even banished him! That had to count for something. Merlin smiles and his eyes lit up (not golden just like happy), he walked towards Arthur Who seemed nervous and confused and dragged him over to his bed and helped Arthur sit down, Merlin sat down next to him.

”w...what are you doing?” Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes, looking for anger or fear, but he couldn’t find it, right now he only saw confusion. So he smiled down at his lap and formed his hands as a ball.

 **” **Gewyrcan lif.”**** he whispered, his eyes turned golden and a blue butterfly flew out of his hands into Arthur’s room. Arthur looked at it in awe before he cleared his throat.

#^#

Merlin had dragged him over to Arthur’s bed smiling like a little kid, Arthur didn’t really understand why. He had just confessed that he knew of his magic. Arthur sat down and Merlin sat down besides him. Arthur didn’t really know what else to do than to just let Merlin do his thing, he _could_ he dangerous and Arthur hadn’t even thought to have his sword by his side, but Merlin looked so...happy. Merlin whispered a few words he didn’t know what meant, Arthur’s heart did beat a little bit faster, because what did that mean? He knew it was magic, but was it dangerous? Then a blue little butterfly flew out of his hands. This man was far from dangerous. He was Merlin. His best friend. His favourite person. But then he remembered, Arthur had only said ‘I know of your magic’ and quite coldly if he might add. And this _idiot_ decided it was safe to show him! Merlin couldn’t know if he would banish or execute him, which he never would do by the way, and still he just smiled and showed him the cutest, most innocent spell! he cleared his throat. ~~Rant time!~~

”You idiot! You can’t just...show me! What if I...h...hated? You? Which I don’t, by the way, I actually love you- shit...wait ignore that statement! I, what if I only sent you up here to have you...e...executed... I...You Have to listen to everything I have to say first! What if I was against it-“ Arthur’s rant were interrupted by Merlins lips on his, Arthur was surprised and didn’t kiss back before it had been at least 20 seconds, but when he did. Oh lord. Arthur put his hand on Merlins jaw to deepen the kiss, and soon Arthur moved, sitting on top of him with his tongue in Merlins throat. A few long minutes later, the kiss, ~~make out session~~ ended and Arthur rested his forehead on Merlins.

”I trust you, Arthur. You wouldn’t want me dead” Arthur just looked into his eyes fondly.

”no I wouldn’t” he said before he kissed Merlin again.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you go back on your fanfictions just for fun? Yeah I did that, read the title and now I’m singing “confrontation” from Les Misérables, help


End file.
